


Merry Christmas Gift Exchange 2019

by Myshellebelle



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 12:34:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21816466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshellebelle/pseuds/Myshellebelle
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3
Collections: Holidays!!! on Ice (2019)





	Merry Christmas Gift Exchange 2019

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MrsCalculation](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsCalculation/gifts).

Merry Christmas!!! The prompt was for a sleepy/Jet-lagged Yuri and affectionate Otabek. Well, they're both sleepy. Decided to combine it with supportive Victuuri from a separate prompt that they made. 


End file.
